


News

by Golden_Crocodile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First ever fic, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Crocodile/pseuds/Golden_Crocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a Prompt Meme. Belle tells Rumple she is pregnant. All fluff, no smut - I'm not there yet ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

It was 1:12 AM when Rumplestiltskin rolled over in bed, expecting to find his wife, only to discover she was not in bed. He felt like he should be nervous, but she was probably just peeing and would be back in a moment. Then, he would curl around her like he always did, fall back to sleep. But since he was Rumplestiltskin, there was still a part of him, in the back of his brain, that was just a tiny bit worried. He had always done his best to quell that part of him, but it would never go away entirely. So, he waited for Belle to return before he actually committed to falling back asleep. 

About two minutes later, that little part of his brain that was worried, became a slightly larger part of his brain. He was just about to begin to contemplate thinking about getting up to go check on Belle, when the bathroom door opened and his delightful wife returned from the bathroom.

He waited for her to return to bed, and then he wrapped his arms around her midsection while she nuzzled her head in his neck. This was their standard sleeping position. Sometimes Belle would nuzzle her head in his neck, and vice versa. Depending on who had had a bad day, and who just felt like they wanted to be held. 

As she snuggled closer to him, he could feel her smile against his neck. She had the kind of smile that would light up her whole face. It was something he always loved about her.

“Read a funny joke in there?” He asked.

She giggled, a bit more that was strictly necessary for that particular joke. He knew he was pretty funny, but not that funny.

“Nope, just… you know what, I’ll tell you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay” He responded. Whatever it was, it could wait till morning, and if not, Belle would have told him.

He rested his head on hers and soaked up her warmth as he let himself drift into sleep.

\---

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Wha-?”

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his wife, standing in front of the window with the sun rising in the background. As his eyes focused from the sunrise behind her, he saw his wife smiling down at him. She looked absolutely radiant, as always, and he had to take a minute to just relish in the fact that he was lucky enough to wake up to this.

She was holding the tray that he usually used to bring her breakfast in bed on her birthday, and their wedding anniversary, and their first date anniversary, and any other anniversary he could think of, and when they had a fight and he wanted to make up with her, and when he wanted to surprise her for no reason with breakfast in bed. It got used about once a month.

“I made you breakfast in bed,” she said.

“I can see that.” He replied.

“Right well, here. Enjoy.” She said as she put the tray filled with pancakes, bacon, and orange juice down in front of him. She sat down next to him and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. She was still smiling from ear to ear. 

“I know I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but is there a reason for this royal treatment?”

She giggled. Again, the giggle was just a bit too long to be solely attributed to his joke. That small part of his brain that was in charge of worrying when there was nothing to worry about started stirring again. 

“There is, in fact, a reason for this royal treatment. And not just because I love you. Which I do! I love you so, so, so much.” She punctuated each “so” with another kiss on the cheek.

“Well, do I get to know what made you wake up in such a chipper mood so I can ensure that it happens every morning for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes” She said. “But I don’t know if every day for the rest of our lives would be very practical. Do you remember last night, when I got up to go to the bathroom?”

Rumplestiltskin racked his brain for the information that he had discarded in his sleep. “Yes”

She took his hand in hers and her smile widened even more than he thought it possibly could. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
